In general, a hot water supplying system is designed to heat water to a temperature set by a user in a short time and then supply the heated water, and in a hot water supplying system, important factors to determine the performance of the system are how long it takes to heat the water to the temperature set by the user and whether to be able to supply the water with the temperature maintained at the set level even if the amount of water that is used changes.
FIG. 1 is a view showing the configuration of a hot water supplying system in the prior art.
According to the configuration of a hot water supplying system 10 in the prior art, as water flowing into an inlet 11 passes through a heat exchanger 15, it is heated by a heating device (burner) provided in the heat exchanger 15, such that hot water is supplied through an outlet 17 to a user.
A flow sensor 14, an inflow temperature sensor 13, and an outflow temperature sensor 16 that detect the flow and temperature of water are disposed in the pipeline from the inlet 11 to the outlet 17.
A controller 18 compares a temperature detected by the sensors with a temperature set by a user using a temperature setting device 19 and maintains the water at the set temperature by determining the combustion intensity of the heating device in the heat exchanger 15, depending on the compared results.